


Worry and Care

by Kalira



Category: The Last Herald-Mage (Valdemar), Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: While any one of the Tayledras mages would wear out their strength for those under their protection when needed, Moondance, as a Healer Adept, is called upon to do so more often than his shay'kreth'ashke would like.





	Worry and Care

**Author's Note:**

> There's perilous little canon to build from with Starwind and Moondance, particularly when alone, but I do love them and I've a soft spot for this kind of caring fluff.

Starwind stirred as Moondance slipped silently into their quarters, lifting his head, though his crystalline eyes didn’t open. _:Ashke?:_

Moondance’s lips curled slightly, the brush of his shay’kreth’ashke’s mind against his own soothing him despite his worn, slightly raw state. _:I am well.:_ he promised, with an affectionate feathery mental caress offered in return.

Starwind’s sharp mouth twisted at the contact and he opened his eyes, gaze flicking up to meet Moondance’s. A shimmering feeling of concern and disbelief that didn’t quite push at him filled their bond and Moondance huffed, sliding his tunic off before making his way to his shay’kreth’ashke’s side.

Starwind stretched his hands upwards and Moondance folded smoothly to the floor before him, only to be tugged closer. He leaned willingly into Starwind’s embrace, laughing softly at the momentarily graceless sprawl he fell into as he was moved, his hips tilting and his legs coming to rest draped over Starwind’s thigh.

 _:You feel not entirely well.:_ Starwind said simply, not accusatory but unwavering. One of his fine-boned hands smoothed up and down Moondance’s back lightly.

Sighing, Moondance looped his arms around Starwind’s shoulders and nuzzled his cheek. _:Only worn and tired, Master-ashke.:_ he replied lightly, and laughed again at the familiar mingling of affection and wordless yet exasperated scold the endearment netted him.

Starwind’s fingers danced lightly through his hair, caressing his jaw, and Moondance closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

“You spread yourself too thin, ashke.” Starwind said gently. Moondance shook his head slightly, stilling as soft lips brushed his own.

“I do that of which there is need.” Moondance corrected, opening his eyes to meet Starwind’s gaze. “I am well enough yet, no need to fret so,” he soothed, nose brushing Starwind’s cheek, “I only need rest.”

Starwind made a chiding, displeased sound in his throat, but he would push himself just the same were it his strength the Vale and those people within its protection needed, and they both knew it well. Moondance smiled and cupped Starwind’s jaw in his hands, kissing him softly.

 _:I worry for you.:_ Starwind said even as he gave way to Moondance’s gentle tugging at his lip, allowing the soft intrusion and meeting it with warmth of his own, fingers sinking deeper into Moondance’s hair.

Moondance nipped gently. _:As I for you, Master-ashke.:_ he returned, the reminder not too pointed but firm. He caressed Starwind’s jaw lightly, shifting until his thighs spread across his shay’kreth’ashke’s lap and he had to bow his head to keep their kiss.

Starwind smiled against his mouth, hands splaying over his back and sides, holding him close as though he would ever try to escape this embrace. Moondance’s own hands slid to wrap around Starwind’s shoulders, leaning in close, a soft purr of pleasure rising in his throat as the kiss deepened, affection beginning to shade with passion.

Until Moondance extended his mind further to his shay’kreth’ashke, long-held habit, and a stab of pain made him whimper, flinching.

Starwind’s kiss gentled immediately, the tightening grip of his hands on Moondance’s hips shifting back to light caresses.

 _:You don’t need this, you need to be taken to bed.:_ he said with a feeling like a sigh, one hand rising to cup the nape of Moondance’s neck. He squeezed lightly, making Moondance moan as the tight muscles were compressed. Then he put Moondance away from himself just enough to rise, drawing Moondance up with him without apparent effort.

Slim frame or no, Starwind was more than capable of hauling Moondance around, with or without his assistance. Moondance rather enjoyed it, in the right mood.

“So you are taking me to bed, Master-ashke?” Moondance asked, lowering his head to give Starwind a sultry look from behind the fall of his own hair.

“You need it.” Starwind said, curling an arm around him and nudging him onwards. Moondance chuckled, one hand skimming over his shay’kreth’ashke’s back at the hips as he leaned close. Starwind stilled, then swatted him lightly. “You need _rest_ , ashke!”

Moondance laughed again, but gave over without further protest, leaning against Starwind’s shoulder. “I do.” he agreed with a sigh. “Regrettably.” He nuzzled even closer, then kissed the base of Starwind’s throat. “Stay with me?” he asked quietly as they passed into the bedroom.

Starwind came to a stop and hugged him, comfortingly tight. “Of course.” he promised, a warm kiss finding Moondance’s cheek.

Moondance smiled, echoing it with a light mental caress that did not strain him, and then allowed his mind to go blank as his shay’kreth’ashke took charge of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello, chat with me about Valdemar, or drop me a story prompt over on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) if you like!


End file.
